


In The Winter Snow

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Sportacus meets Glanni, Robbie's brotherTumblr prompt made into a fic "Just stay a while." "..."/"I want to grow old with you..."





	1. First meeting on a winter's morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

“Just stay a while.” 

Sportacus watched the man splayed out on the sofa, smiling like a shark. Glanni had been staying at Robbie’s lair for a week now, his friend had been complaining nonstop over the phone. They were supposed to meet up to hang out but Robbie wasn’t home… Sportacus hadn’t received his text until arriving at the lair, explaining why he was held up.

Glanni tucked his long legs against his side, patting the now free space. Sportacus shifted his weight from foot to foot before slowly making his way to the new sofa, sitting on the edge.

“I don’t bite,” Glanni smirked, poking Sportacus’ arm with his stocking covered toes. Sportacus smiled, shifting back a bit. Glanni turned, snuggling into the corner of the sofa and facing Sportacus before extending his legs, holding them above the elf’s lap. “May I?”

“Sure, I guess,” Sportacus said. Glanni set his legs down and wiggled until he was comfortable.

“There, isn’t that comfy?” Sportacus nodded, a shy smile graced his lips. “Are you going to stick around, wait for your boyfriend?”

“Oh, Robbie isn’t my boyfriend. I mean he’s a boy and my friend but were not dating. I’m not dating anyone at the moment. Not that I don’t want to date anyone…” Sportacus rambled, blush pinking his cheeks.

“Oh?” Glanni asked, looking extremely amused.

“Yeah…”

“Good. You’re cute. A softer tempered than your brother. You’re like a puppy.”

“You know my brother?”

“Yeah, he’s a pain in the ass but kind of my only friend.”

“He can be stubborn,” Sportacus agreed.

“That’s an understatement. So you followed big bro into the hero business?”

“Kind of yeah. We both wanted to be heroes since we were young. We use to go out into the woods and play pretend, saving little critters… You and Robbie are both villains?”

“I’m retired but yeah, I taught him a bunch when we were younger and our parents were villains as well. They met when they had both tried to steal something from a museum.” Glanni said, wiggling his toes. Sportacus gently placed a hand on Glanni’s slender ankle.

“It’s pretty cold down here. You should have a blanket.” Sportacus said, noticing how cold the skin under his hand was.

“I suppose you’re right, maybe I’ll go buy one later.”

“I could make you one, if you want?” Sportacus asked, looking away from Glanni’s smug face.

“If you want Mr. Hero.”


	2. Later that day

Sportacus had to buy new yarn, only having blue, black, and white. He felt like Glanni would rather have something pink or gold judging by his outfit.

Sportacus had stuck around until Robbie came back. There hadn’t been a lot of talking between Glanni and him. Glanni didn’t seem to mind when he got up to work out, getting fidgety sitting for so long. He could feel the man’s eyes on him and he knew Glanni was checking him out. It didn’t bother him, not like when the kid’s mothers did it.

Robbie didn’t seem too happy when get got home though. He had said something about Glanni try to take advantage of him but, Sportacus didn’t feel that way. Glanni was an attractive man, if he was interested…

Sportacus put down his knitting as he tired off the end, it was a simple mix of gold and pink. He hoped Glanni liked it. He felt kind of bad he started a fight between the two brothers. Maybe he could make something for Robbie too-

BEEPBEEPBEEEPBEEEP

“Someone’s in trouble,” Sportacus said as he jumped up, blanket falling to the floor.

Sportacus ran over to the door of his airship and pulled out his spyglass. The kids were all making snowmen, Mr. Busybody was listening to a very annoyed looking Robbie rant as they drank something hot, and Milford was shoveling Mr. Busybody’s drive… Glanni. Where was Glanni? Sportacus looked around franticly, coming up with nothing until he saw the frozen lake. There was a hole-

Sportacus dropped the spyglass and ran to his cockpit, driving the airship towards the lake.

Sportacus got there as fast as he cool, the ice under his feel cracking as he made his way over to the hole. There was a pink scarf floating in the water but no Glanni. Sportacus felt his heart beating at the back of his throat as he searched around.

“Deep breathes,” he told himself.

Then there was a knocking. Sportacus followed the sound, falling to his knees and clearing away the snow. Glanni was banging against the ice, gray eyes wide with panic. Sportacus motioned for him to go down and punched at the ice, it broke after the third hit and he pulled the man out. Glanni wasn’t shivering, his face was as white as the snow, lips blue, and he kind of looked like a wet cat.

“Ladder,” Sportacus said and he received an odd look from Glanni. The ladder unfurled and Sportacus grabbed it with one hand, wrapping his arm around Glanni. “Hold on tight. Up.” Glanni looked like he would have screamed if he had the energy, but he just started at Sportacus like he had gone insane.

Once they made it inside Sportacus started to take Glanni’s clothes off, the man decided he did not like this and weakly hit at Sportacus, pushing against his face.

“Glanni, you need to change or you could die,” Sportacus said, unzipping the man’s coat.

“I can change myself,” Glanni sputtered.

“You can barely stand on your own…Don’t worry, I’ll leave your underwear on and I’m just going to put you in dry clothes-“

“You owe me a dinner,” Glanni said, taking his hand away from Sportacus face.

“I didn’t take you for the shy type,” Sportacus said as he grabbed a towel and dried off Glanni.

“I’m not shy, I just like some warning first.”

“Sorry,” Sportacus chuckled. 

Sportacus left Glanni there, wrapped in a towel, to find some cloths that might fit him. There wasn’t much but Robbie had started to make him things after finding out he had two outfits that looked the same. He pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a Christmas sweater, Glanni might not like the style but it should keep him warm. He pulled the sweater over the man’s head and help keep him steady as Glanni pulled on the pants.

“So, um…girls underwear huh?” Sportacus asked as he picked up Glanni.

“Why, like what you see?” Glanni smirked.

“Bed.”

“Oh, I guess you do,” Glanni said, pushing off the blue hat so he could play with Sportacus hair. The man had finally started to shiver, body warming up.

“No-I mean, you’re going to lie in bed and get warm.” Sportacus said, placing Glanni in his bed and wrapping him up. “I’ll get you some hot chocolate-“

“You have chocolate?” Glanni said, disbelieving.

“Yeah, Robbie likes it so I keep it around just in case he falls asleep in the cold…he does that often.”

“Oh,” Glanni said as he watched Sportacus head to a hidden compartment. “It’s nice knowing he has a friend to look out for him.” Glanni looked up at him as Sportacus approached, cup in one hand and knitted blanket in the other. “I didn’t think pink was your color.”

“It’s not. I was making it for you when my crystal went off.” Sportacus said, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing Glanni the cup.

“Fast knitter.”

“Yeah…” Sportacus said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “There’s not much room but if you want Robbie tells me I’m pretty warm.”

“Does he?”

“He calls me his human space heater when we watch movies.”

“You’re sure you’re not dating.”

“Defiantly. We thought about it but decided against it. We work great as friends but,” he shrugged. “It just wouldn’t work, were not really into each other that way.”

“I can understand that. Your brother is super attractive but I’d never date him.”

“Oh…” Sportacus said, fixing the blankets around Glanni.

“You look a lot like him.”

“I do?”

“I’m trying to say you’re attractive.” Glanni said, sipping at his coco.

“Oh!” Sportacus said, moving onto the bed and puling Glanni towards him. “That’s…That’s good to know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…What, um…What were you doing out on the ice? It’s dangerous by yourself.” Glanni looked down into his cup, tapping his long fingers on it.

“I was going to skate but I forgot them…me and Robbie were fighting. He thought that…He thought I was going to use you. He was worried I’d upset you. I just got angry and left. But I guess I can understand why he’d be worried, you are like his only friend and you’re adorable. I thought at first he wanted to date you and that’s why, but I was annoyed that he would just sit there and not ask you out but say I couldn’t-but when I was walking on the ice…I realized that I do end up hurting people a lot. And that Robbie would tell me if he liked you like that.”

“Ah, fighting with your sibling is hard,” Sportacus said, pulling Glanni against his chest. “I’ll text him so he knows where you are, you should try and keep warm.”

“If that means snuggling with you then I think I can do that.” Glanni said, Sportacus chuckled and pulled out his phone, texting Robbie. “Where is he?”

“He’s safe, with Miss. Busybody drinking what I assume is coco and bossing Milford around.”

“Good.” Glanni said, wiggling against Sportacus. “Your bed is so small. How do you have guest over?”

“I don’t.”

“Oh, does that mean I’m special?” Glanni teased.

“Yes.” Sportacus said, and if Glanni’s cheeks were turning pink then that means he was warming up. Sportacus brought a hand up and started to gently run his fingers through his damp hair. “Stay a while, get warm. I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“What if your crystal beeps?”

“Then I’ll come back as fast as I can.”


	3. A Few Years Later

“I want to grow old with you…” It slipped out of Glanni’s mouth before he knew what he was saying. He brought a shaking hand up to his mouth, trying to hi his worried look from his boyfriend. Sportacus shifted under him, they were spread out on the sofa, Glanni nestled comfy and safe between the elf’s legs. His head was on the elf’s firm chest, tucked under his chin, and his long legs stretched all the way to the end of the couch. Glanni figured the elf could feel how stiff he was since Sportacus had started to gently rub his back.

“You do?” Sportacus asked, his voice sounded thick and Glanni was afraid to look at him. The elf could get overly emotional and Glanni was sure his face was bright red. He had a reputation to uphold damn it.

“I mean, I guess that would be okay,” Glanni muttered as he lay his hand flat against the broad chest under his him.

“Good to know,” he simply stated.

“…What’s that supposed to mean?” Glanni squawked, anxiety spiking.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sportacus said with a smug smile, a laugh escaping him.

“No! What do you mean?” Glanni demanded, pushing up slightly to look at his boyfriend. Sportacus wrapped his arms around him and squeezed gently.

“Well, now I know you’re more likely to say yes if I give you that ring I bought you.”

“What!” Glanni shrieked. Sportacus laughed, smiling up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing a follow up to this involving Robbie and Ithro at some point if you are interested


End file.
